


What's A Home Without You?

by agaytoremembr



Series: sterling!verse [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, The mature bit is towards the end, blowjob mention, mostly sterling and Diego being cute, so you can read most of it and be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaytoremembr/pseuds/agaytoremembr
Summary: With how much their schedules were at odds, sleeping together was the most reliable quality time Sterling and Diego had.Unfortunately, living separately made that difficult, so they exchanged keys.





	What's A Home Without You?

It was no surprise that their schedules were often at war with each other.

 

Given how unpredictable crime and fire both were, Sterling thought tiredly, it was a miracle he managed to see his boyfriend a few times a week. He had just gotten off a twenty-four hour shift at the station and he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep, but home wasn’t where he was headed. He hadn’t seen Diego in three days and he missed him viscerally.

 

Almost without realizing it, Sterling had taken the route that lead him to the boxing gym Diego called home most nights. It was almost surprising to see the faded sign, but what was more surprising was the utter relief coursing through him, the knowledge that Diego was there, just a little bit away. With as physically and emotionally exhausted as he was, Sterling was honestly surprised he didn’t start crying at the sudden wave of emotion.

 

He parked his truck on autopilot, moving through the building in the dark like he had lived there his whole life. He certainly spent enough time there for the layout to feel as familiar as breathing. Touching the key Diego had given him still made affection flare in his chest, and he rubbed the serrated edges absently until he reached his destination.

 

Diego’s boiler room apartment was abysmal, to say the least. It would have given Sterling’s mother heart palpitations, and he knew Allison still refused to come see it on principle. But his boyfriend loved it, and even though it looked as dank as a prison cell at times, so did Sterling.

 

Not that his opinion carried much weight; he would freely admit that he was highly biased about the things Diego loved.

 

The lights were all out, which meant Diego was actually asleep. He would probably be waking in a few hours, but Sterling would take what he could get. He silently toed off his shoes and undressed, folding each article of clothing as he removed it, until he was left in nothing but his underwear.

 

It was a new thing they were doing, slipping into each other’s places after a long night, just to sleep, but it was a good one. Neither of them slept very well apart from each other, he had found out. Sterling tossed and turned without the steady weight of Diego on his chest, while his boyfriend had a habit of not sleeping at all.

 

Or he would be so tense in his sleep, he got no real rest at all, Sterling mused, sliding underneath the covers with zero hesitation. Diego was sleeping on his back, stock-straight, arms crossed over his chest. His brows were pulled together like he was trying to do complex math in his dreams. It seemed like a silly coincidence, but Sterling’s breath caught when Diego’s body seemed to relax, the tension bleeding out of him, at the first touch to his chest.

 

Diego rolled toward the warmth, collapsing onto Sterling’s chest, slinging an arm around him without opening his eyes. “Tho’t it w’z you,” his boyfriend mumbled, his voice muffled against Sterling’s skin.

 

“Always me, darlin’,” Sterling yawned, pressing a kiss to the top of Diego’s head. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open when Diego was plastered against him, unreserved with his affection in a way that he never was fully conscious. He settled for wrapping his arms around Diego, tangling their legs together for as much contact as he could possibly get, before he gave into the sleep he had been fighting.

 

\---

 

For the first three or four months after he and Sterling exchanged keys, Diego balked at actually using his. He had believed for his entire childhood that weakness was shameful, and his self doubt and insecurity _reeked_ of weakness. Every time he went to drive to Sterling’s apartment building instead of the gym, a crippling feeling of _doubt_ would overwhelm him.

 

So he did what he always did when confronted with his own shortcomings: he ignored them. He told himself he was fine, letting Sterling be the one to initiate sleepovers, and his boyfriend was tactful enough not to mention it. _Yet_. Diego knew he couldn’t hide from that conversation forever.

 

But tonight, he _needed_ to see his boyfriend. The mission he had gone on had been technically successful- the perp had been caught and was now behind bars- but he had managed to kill his hostage: a twelve year old kid. And Diego hadn’t been able to stop him.

 

There was a choice between wallowing on his own and probably doing something stupid, or telling his insecurities to fuck off and going to his boyfriend’s place, using his key for the first time.

 

Diego chose Sterling; he _always_ seemed to choose Sterling.

 

He was so exhausted from grief over the life that had been lost that he barely felt the anxiety coursing throughout his body as he fumbled with the key in the lock. He moved blindly into the apartment for a moment, not having spent enough time in Sterling’s place to know it in the dark, before remembering the flashlight app on his phone. The light helped immensely, and he kicked off his shoes while he made his way to Sterling’s bedroom. His tired mind weakly chastised him for the trail of clothes and gear he left on his way, but Diego couldn’t force himself to care at that moment. He was so close, he could _feel_ it.

 

He flicked the flashlight off and eased the door open, now clad in just boxers and a t-shirt, quietly slipping inside. Diego’s breath caught at the picture before him: moonlight streamed through the window, bathing Sterling’s pale skin in the softest shade of blue. He was shirtless, his long legs tangled in the sheets like he had been tossing and turning. The soft rise and fall of his chest comforted Diego more than any platitude.

 

Diego sat down on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight, and Sterling groaned. Diego froze, but his boyfriend just flopped over onto his belly, mewling. Diego eyed him with a frown; this was _not_ like the Sterling he usually slept with. The Sterling he was used to was as peaceful in sleep as he was when he was awake.

 

Sterling’s hand shot out, searching, until it landed on Diego’s thigh. At the first touch, Sterling moved closer, throwing an arm around Diego’s waist without even opening his eyes.

 

Diego chuckled, leaning back and rolling over onto his side. “Hi, baby,” he mumbled, dropping a kiss to Sterling’s forehead. He quirked an eyebrow, the restlessness still bothering him. Was Sterling okay? “Rough night?”

 

Sterling grumbled, pressing himself against Diego’s chest and reaching blindly for the sheet. He yanked it up over the both of them and sighed. “Sleep better wi’ you.” His sleep-drunk boyfriend was too tired to monitor his words, his voice rough and full of longing.

 

Diego’s throat caught. He hadn’t known that. _Why hadn’t he known that?_ “Would have been here sooner if I’d known,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Sterling’s head.

 

Sterling grunted, snuggling closer and tangling their legs together. “‘Xactly,” he mumbled, “had to let ya figure it out on y’r own. Y’gotta work stuff out on y’r own, not jus’ for me.” He gestured vaguely, nearly smacking Diego because he refused to open his eyes. He sighed. “Wuz hopin’ you’d figure it out soon. Miss you.”

 

Diego wasn’t sure if he wanted to yell or cry at how stupidly thoughtful Sterling was. Emphasis on _stupidly._

 

“You know I hate it when you psychoanalyze me.” Diego did his best to keep his voice careful and controlled, to keep his inner turmoil hidden. “I get enough of that at the actual therapy that I go to, twice a week.”

 

Sterling sighed deeply, his fingers curling around the hem of Diego’s shirt. He kept his face hidden, and for that Diego was grateful.

 

“I love you,” Diego said quietly, stroking down Sterling’s spine. He was so tired. Too tired to fight. “But next time? Could you just tell me, instead of thinking you know better? Because we could have had this so much sooner if you had.”

 

Sterling had the good grace to look ashamed, at the very least, even as sleepy as he was.

 

Most of the time, Diego didn’t mind being wrapped around Sterling’s little finger. Other times, like then, he hated it, because it was next to impossible to stay mad when Sterling was being so goddamn cute.

 

“Sorry,” Sterling whispered, pressing a messy kiss to Diego’s jaw. He yawned, his eyelids fluttering open, before fixing Diego with a stubborn stare. “I _am_ sorry, and I’ll promise… but you gotta promise, too. I _know_ you’ve been avoidin’ talkin’ about not usin’ your key for _months_ , Di. I left it alone, ‘cause I know you need time, but you gotta promise to talk to me, too. Okay?”

 

There wasn’t much for Diego to do but reluctantly agree. Sterling did have a point, as much as he hated to admit it. “Okay,” he promised, leaning forward to brush their lips together in a sweet kiss. He needed that softness, the reassurance.

 

Sterling hummed, leaning his forehead against Diego’s. “Thank you.”

 

\---

 

After that conversation, they seemed to spend more and more nights at Sterling’s apartment. It wasn’t necessarily a conscious decision, but after a few months, Diego started to realize that the boiler room was quickly becoming just somewhere he stored his belongings.

 

It was quickly becoming an issue, especially when he spent the nights at Sterling’s and needed a change of clothes in the morning. He never managed to remember to bring a clean outfit for the next day, and Sterling’s clothes all dwarfed him. Perfect for lazing around, but not ideal for going out in public. He had taken to wearing his dirty clothes back to the gym so he could change, and then coming back to Sterling’s afterwards. It was a fucking _pain._

 

Speaking of…

  


“Do I have any clean clothes here?” Diego mumbled, rubbing his eyes and biting back a yawn.

 

Sterling squinted. “If I’m rememberin’ correctly, you’ve got a dress shirt, two button ups, a pair of gym shorts, and two different socks.” He rolled onto his side and threw his arm over Diego’s bare chest.

 

“Guess I’ll have to go to the gym to change,” Diego sighed, his hand drifting up to massage Sterling’s scalp.

 

Sterling made a noise somewhere in between a purr and a groan, leaning into the touch. He scowled, though, at the thought of his very warm and very cuddly boyfriend leaving. “What if you didn’t?”

 

Diego chuckled, his fingers knotting in Sterling’s hair. “Can’t keep me here, tied to the bed and naked, _Plateado_ , as much as you want to.”

 

The undertone of pure _want_ in Diego’s voice more than suggested that he would rather enjoy that, but it really wasn’t what Sterling meant. He pushed himself up, leaning on his elbows and looking into Diego’s eyes. “Not that I’m opposed to that plan, but I meant… what if you didn’t _have_ to run to the gym for clothes?” He very purposefully didn’t call the gym ‘home.’ His voice was tentative, hopeful. “What if you kept your clothes here?”

 

Diego’s brows drew together and his lips parted, but Sterling was on a roll. He held up a hand to hold him off. “Wait, just… let me finish, okay? We spend almost every night together anyway, and usually here, because _someone_ likes to shower together in the mornings.” Diego flushed, but allowed Sterling to continue. “So, I mean… I think- _no_ , I want… Move in with me,” he blurted eagerly. “Move out of the boiler room and into the apartment.”

 

Diego started to speak, to _argue_ , but Sterling cut him off again, his belly rolling with anxiety. “I know what that place means to you,” he said softly, “but things are different now. If you get sick of me, you don’t need it to run to. You’ve got the mansion to escape to if you need it.” Sterling smiles weakly, cradling Diego’s cheek in his palm. “Nobody needs _three_ homes, Di. And this… this is your home, too. It has been for months now. I was just waiting and hoping you would realize it.”

 

Diego just stared at him, and anxiety flared in Sterling’s gut. He shouldn’t have asked, it was too soon, Diego wasn’t ready and he probably just scared him off-

 

Diego distracted him from his spiraling thoughts by kissing him hard on the mouth. By the time they parted, Sterling was still having difficulty breathing, but for entirely different reasons than before. His fingertips brushed his lower lip as if he couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. “What… what was that for?”

 

Diego smirked. “You’re not the only one who can spot a building anxiety attack,” he said, rather smugly. He shrugged. “You were thinking too much and i needed you to focus so I could tell you that I was going to say yes the _first_ time you started blathering on.” Sterling’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, and Diego’s expression softened. “I’ve felt at home here for a while, _Plateado_. I just didn’t know how to bring it up, or if you would even _want_ to live with me.” Diego’s nose wrinkled, displeased at admitting even the smallest insecurity. He shrugged it off. “The gym is always going to feel like home to me, but I’m ready to leave the apartment behind. I’ve still got the kiddie boxing classes I teach there, I don’t need the boiler room anymore.” Diego took a deep breath, his hand sliding up to cup the back of Sterling’s neck. “And I _do_ need you. So. Yeah. I would love to move in with you.”

 

Sterling surged forward, kissing Diego like he would never be able to get enough. He didn’t have the words to express how happy he was, and he hoped he could just show him instead.

 

Diego seemed to like that response just fine, because he was kissing back eagerly. It was a messy mix of teeth and tongue and _want_ , but Sterling didn’t care. It was Diego, and that was all he needed.

 

Diego’s lips traveled down his jaw, mouthing at the soft skin of his neck, and Sterling gasped. He wasn’t sure he would ever stop being so expressive when his boyfriend was touching him. “Fuck, Di,” he hissed, when Diego sucked a bruise by his collar bone. He would get hell for that at the station later.

 

Diego laughed, and the sound paired with the wet kisses made Sterling dizzy. Something niggled in the back of his mind, however, and it wouldn’t go away. As distracted as Diego made him, he couldn’t quite forget Diego telling him that he had wanted to move in _ages ago._  “We, uh,” Sterling gasped, his eyes falling shut before he managed to find focus again. “You know we’re gonna have to talk about you wantin’ shit and not talkin’ about it ‘till I bring it up, right?”

 

Diego grunted, nipping at Sterling’s pulse point. “ _Now_?” He pulled back enough to give Sterling an incredulous look, and, looking at him, Sterling was regretting bringing it up at all, because Diego looked like pure sin. His hair was a mess, his lips swollen and red, desire plain on his face. And to top it all off, Diego’s fingers were playing with the waistband of Sterling’s pajama pants.

 

Sterling swallowed. “Later’s good.”

 

Diego smirked, leaning down to resume his work on Sterling’s neck. Shortly after, though, he started kissing down Sterling’s chest, leaving wet kisses and dark hickeys along his belly. And, _oh. Yeah. Later was definitely good_.

 

Sterling was lost in the feeling of Diego’s mouth on his skin, a trail of heat following the path of his boyfriend’s lips, and then…. it was _gone_.

 

Sterling heard a desperate whine, and was shocked to realize that it came from him. His cheeks flushed as he looked down at Diego and frowned. “What?” He asked breathlessly, his heart pounding against his rib cage. “What’s wrong?”

 

Diego’s cheeky grin should have been earning enough, but Sterling was too worked up to notice. “I want to blow you,” his boyfriend said sweetly, with unmistakable mischief in his eyes. “Does that count as telling you about the things that I want?” Diego wasn't even _trying_ to fight his smirk, and Sterling groaned.

 

“You're the fucking _worst_ , you know that?” Sterling grumbled, throwing a pillow at his jackass of a boyfriend.

 

Diego smirked, pressing a kiss to Sterling’s hip. “I have it on pretty good authority that I’m actually awesome at this, but whatever.”

 

Sterling rolled his eyes. “Prove it,” he shot back with a grin, and Diego’s eyes darkened. With a jolt, Sterling realized that he got to have this all the time now. Not just nights with Diego, but mornings, afternoons, days, _years,_  maybe. He threaded his fingers in Diego’s hair and smiled. “I love you.”

 

Diego huffed out a laugh. “I love you too, weirdo. Now are you gonna let me do this, or not?”

 

And really. Who was Sterling to refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments add ten years to my life, pls make me immortal (they also make me smile for literal hours)
> 
> Let me know if you like the boys and if you'd like me to continue this series!


End file.
